


Midnight Visitors

by TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does Loki go when he visits Midgard? To a mental hospital of course! It's where the humans are most interesting! And sometimes, the most accommodating ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Visitors

Midnight Visitors

“You know, I’m starting to enjoy my time here. Out of all of the accommodations human occupy, yours are the most interesting. Not to mention entertaining.” Loki said hopping up onto the plain desktop and sitting cross-legged.

“Been to see the nymphomaniacs on the south wing have you?” Des said with a sigh of frustration, her arm across her eyes having been trying to go to sleep.

“Hmm, are those the delightfully eager ones always anxious for physical companionship.” Loki said rubbing his hands together with glee.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She said with a groan rolling onto her side away from him. “Go away.”

“Why?” A pout crossed his face.

“Because every time you show up for a ‘chat’ I end up on the latest diet of drugs used to keep me what they consider ‘sane’.” She snapped.

“The chat here is interesting, but gets idol after a while when it seems everyone has decided I’m a figment of their fragmented imaginations.” He looked at her, “You’re the only one that accepts the fact that I’m real.” There was a long moment of disappointment before a smile swept his face, “I know you’re sane at least, if that is any consolation.”

“Great. Now go away.” She said motioning for the door.

“Oh come on Des,” He said pushing himself up off the desk walking over and sitting down next to her on her bunk. “I like our talks.” He said putting his hand on her arm.

“Don’t,” she threw his hand off her, “Don’t touch me.”

“Uh oh, is this a new rule?” He questioned, “If I agree not to touch you will you speak with me?”

“If they see me talking to myself on the camera again, they’re going to use my ass as a pin cushion.” She said folding her arms together.

“Would that be why you’re facing the wall.” He looked behind him seeing the camera she was speaking of. “So they can’t see you talking to me.”

“No, you see, that’s the problem.” She sighed in frustration, “They don’t see me talking to you, they me talking to myself. Because even though you want people to believe you’re real, I seem to be the only one who can fucking see you!”

“You really are in a mood tonight. We don’t usually elevate to foul mouth metaphors until after an hour or two.” Loki reached up placing his hand on her shoulder, once again having her shrug him off violently. “What if I could shield us from prying eyes? Would you speak with me then?”

“Oh please.” Des said wishing he would just disappear like he usually did.

“Here, roll on your back.” He said. Of course she didn’t comply immediately. “Des, please?” He had a way about him, a hypnotizing way and she had fallen for it so many times. On top of that he was handsome, and the combination of the two was lethal. Slowly the young woman rolled onto her back. “You see there, over my shoulder. What color is it?”

She looked at the camera, “Blue. Means it’s on.”

“And when it’s off?” He asked.

“Red. Means that it’s off.” She answered.

“Watch.” He waved his hand over his shoulder and the light turned green. Slowly she sat up starring at it not knowing it had that color. “Green means you’re sleeping, and that is how anyone who looks at the monitor will see you. Soundly asleep in your bed like a good little lunatic.”

Des sighed giving him a look, “I really hate you.”

A grin swept his face as he clasped his hands together, “Good, now you’re ready to talk.” He said going back over to the desk and sitting down like before. She didn’t get a chair in her room, the reason there was a desk was because it was part of the wall.

“Fine.” Des said sitting up looking at him with a sigh. “What is it this time? New flavor of Gatorade you decided to try or do we need to go over the purpose of tic tacs again.”

“No, I think I’m in the mood for something different tonight. I’ve delved far enough into the realm of human ‘junk food’. Which reminds me,” he reached into his pocket and took out a package of Twinkies tossing them to her, “Brought you a small gift.”

Des caught them and opened them immediately eating one. “It’s a bizarre kind of torture, not allowing us sugar or caffeine. Like purposely trying to make us even more insane.”

“I’m certain that sugar high’s from the criminally insane are something that makes your nurses and handlers very nervous.” He smiled, “But I do enjoy your highs, perhaps next time I’ll bring you something from your beloved galaxy coffee shop and we’ll really take you out for a joy ride.”

“It’s Starbucks, you moron.” She said taking out the other twinky, “The only reason I’m eating these is because I missed dinner. Don’t think you have some power over me by way of Hostess bribery.” He held up his hands in amused surrender. Satisfied she took a bite of twinky, “So what’s the topic.”

“Motion pictures.” He said leaning back against the wall, “What is the point.”

“Do you have specific one in mind or are you asking the point of Hollywood in general?” After some very pointless conversations that went in circles, she made sure she clarified such things.

“I saw posters left right and center about a slew of superhero movies ‘coming to a theater near you’. What’s all that nonsense about?” Des couldn’t help but smile at the puzzled look on his face.

“Marvel or DC?” Des asked.

“Is there a difference?”

Des started laugh half choking on her bite of twinky. “As a scream of horror from fans everywhere circled the globe.” She cleared her throat a little bit, “Depends on your personal preference I guess. Both franchises are the result of 75+ years of comic books. Have you actually watched any of them?”

“A few. I found them . . .colorful, yet lacking in logic.” He leaned towards her, “What I don’t understand is why humans flock to them in droves, sit gorging themselves on popcorn and snack foods, glued to the screen, dress like the characters, and worship the actors who portray them with such fanatical devotion.”

She gave him a look, “You’re ranting.” Des furrowed her brow, “Why are you ranting at me?”

“I’m not ranting.” He said defensively.

“I’m insane. Not stupid. I know a rant when I hear it.” She leaned back against the wall, “What happened?”

He crossed his arms and grumbled slightly, “They took a picture with me.”

She couldn’t stifle the laugh that jumped out. Loki sneered at her laughter hardly finding anything about the situation amusing. “Tell me . . . tell me, please . . .” She gasped for air, “Please tell me you didn’t go to the movies dressed like that.”

“Of course not . . .” He cleared his throat looking away, “I entered after the film started I didn’t think anyone would notice me.”

“Well they probably thought you were Costume Playing. Cosplay?” She looked at him, “Although I’m not sure what superhero you were supposed to be. Maybe they thought you were going for a super-villain. Any new ones come out since I was admitted here?”

“How should I know?” He said still irritated by the whole incident. “What I want to know is why? The purpose behind all of it.”

She just stared at him for a moment not certain how he was missing this, “Entertainment. People go to movies, dress up, eat popcorn, drink soda, eat candy, to be entertained. Duh.”

“Ugh, Des. You know how I hate that.” She’d used the ‘duh’ phrase before and the meaning was quite clear without explanation.

“You’re telling me that wherever you come from, you don’t have entertainment of some kind?” She asked.

“Of course we do. Don’t be absurd. Just . . . not quite as, grandiose as all that. We have plays, demonstrations of skill, we have our own version of theater.” He said. “But why do they pretend? Why don’t they simply go out, and make their entertainment so they are part of it instead of just sitting on their backside watching someone else pretend to have adventures?”

“Because we’re humans. We don’t have all those super powers, and where in movies exchanges are really wordy and there are these huge allotments of time where nothing happens, even western shoot outs go on far longer than they would in real life. There wouldn’t be any monologues, just ‘boom’ you’re dead.” She had never really thought about it before but having someone shine a light on it was very frustrating. “It’s story telling.”

“Why not just use your imaginations. Humans apparently have rather detailed and impressively vivid imaginations.” He pointed out.

“Perhaps, but then money comes into it. You have the big studios and corporations backing the film makers, the actors wanting to express their art, get paid and of course the fame of it all. It’s a lot of little things, which turn into one big thing, that results in . . . sitting drinking soda and eating popcorn.” Des explained.

“It’s a distraction. From the lives they actually lead, to a life they wish they could lead. Is that it?” Loki observed.

“I guess. Real life is so bland for most people. Sometimes watching a movie is faster than reading a book. You get everyone to shut up and watch a movie together for a while, you have something to talk about with your family and friends.” She looked at him. “It’s all just for fun, Loki. People do things just to have fun.”

“I suppose that makes a certain amount of sense. A sad, lonely, and somewhat meaningless sense.” Des rolled her eyes and shot him a look. 

“What do you do for entertainment? Blood sport? Is that pretty much the whole venue right there in a nutshell?” He smirked at her. “Okay let’s try it this way. Back when you guys were apparently roaming the Earth, everyone’s heroes were someone who was great. They knew things, they were wise, or they did heroic things. Warriors who fought and won great battles. All elevated to Godhood and worshiped as such. Well, we still do that has a species. It just happens to be celebrities. Because the technology is faster it’s easier to be elevated to Godhood, and you don’t have to be super smart, super heroic, or in some cases not even pretty or handsome. It’s a weird world, way more populated and more advanced then the last time you came waltzing through here.” Des finished her Twinky and folded the paper putting it in her pocket.

“Such fleeting glory.” Loki looked at her watching her lay back down in her bunk, rather feeling satisfied at her sinful detour into forbidden sugar. “They show you movies here too, don’t they?”

“Yes. Usually from 20 years ago and kid movies. Don’t want to upset the looneys.” She looked at him, “If you really are a God, why do you spend all your time frequenting the nut house?”

“One could ask the same of you. In the course of all of our visits, and seeing you interact with others during the day, I don’t quite see why you’re kept here. You seem well enough to be off.” He leaned back against the wall again.

“I’m still on meds. As long as I behave myself, then they don’t put me on enough to steal my senses.” It had been a long day and she was tired, but she did feel somewhat obligated. He gave her Twinkies.

“You still won’t tell me why you’re in here then.”

“Doesn’t matter anymore. I’m here, I’m medicated, I’m treated. It’s all, as you say, meaningless.” She shrugged a little, “People sentenced to life in prison or an asylum are pretty much just waiting for death to roll around and take us.”

He scoffed, “We were having such a nice conversation, I was rather enjoying it. Then you have to go and ruin my mood.”

“Maybe you should have had a Twinky.” Des said under her breath.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing.” She stretched her arms over her head, “Okay, so we’ve had our chat can I go to sleep now?”

“So quick to dismiss me.” He hopped down off the desk and moved to sit down on the bunk beside her. She scooted away not liking when he was so close. “Do you find me attractive?”

“I find you annoying. In jr. high that would be like 2nd base.” Loki smiled slyly and reached over putting his hand on her knee.

“I know you find me attractive, Des. You don’t have to deny it.” At once she shoved it off her and sat up.

“Don’t start that again. You know where the nymphs are, if you’re in that sort of mood you can go and bug them.” She grabbed her pillow and punched it a few times before lying back down and punching it under her head.

Loki leaned down over her, “You know, I could take you by force if I wished.”

“You could. And I could gouge your eyes out with my thumbs when you tried.” She sighed starting to get annoyed, “I’m tired, and there’s a group early in the morning. Go away and let me sleep now.”

He smiled, “Very well.” Leaning down close to her ear he whispered, “Until we meet again, lovely Destiny.” She jumped up finding that she was once again alone in the small cell. Looking up she saw that the light was blue again. She took a breath and shook her head before lying back down to go to sleep.

The End


End file.
